A container with an oxygen supply unit for installation in an aircraft has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,171 (corresponding to DE-A1 37,19,427). Such oxygen supply units are arranged in the ceiling structures in the passenger space of aircraft and seine to supply the passengers with the oxygen necessary for respiration in the case of need. The oxygen supply unit consists of a container, in which oxygen masks and an oxygen generator are arranged. A container door is provided pivotable around a hinge, which serves to close the container and has, for this purpose, a locking part which engages the container and is arranged on a holding plate. The container door has an edge, which is folded in the direction of the container and lies flatly on the container in the closed position.
One disadvantage of the prior-art container door is the fact that it has no particular rigidity against warping, as a result of which the cooperation of the locking part on the container door with the corresponding counterpart on the container may be impaired. If, for example, the container door is warped, the locking part will be jammed in the container, and it may happen that the container door will not open in the case of need.